Bonda
The Bonda are a race created by me. They belong to the Knight Archetype. They are normally peaceful, and are kind and generous. However, they will defend the innocent, using violent force when necessary. In addition, they are so kind that they let a foreign race colonize there planet Grell, the Wolforum. They can curl up in to a ball and run over the opponent with their back spikes. They can also use said spikes to charge their bodies with electricity, and shoot this from their hands. They can also Bonda (1).png Great Bonda Statue.png Bonda Troop Transport.png Starstrike Air Fleet.png Spore GIF 2009-04-19 18-34-52.gif Spore GIF 2009-05-08 17-03-32.gif Bonda scholer.png Justice Star.png Spore GIF 2009-10-25 14-16-16.gif pull them off and use them as projectiles. There is also Barodo, ambassador to Bonda. He is a very powerful warrior; know for slaying 3 epics alone in his youth. He also has the highest adventure success rate of any captain in his arm of the galaxy. Now he is old but uses his wisdom for the benefit of others, and leads the Bonda kind as a fair and generous king. He would rule Grell if it were not for the Wolforum. There is also Tomedana, one of the most famous adventurers in the entire empire, and one of the few to be promoted to samurai. History: The Bonda are ferocoius gardians of innocent species.Their nature was founded back when they were a primative species that had just emerged from the ocean. They found and slayed a random creature near the shore. Later that night they heard the cries of the creature’s family in the night as they attempted to find the creature. The Bonda realized that they had killed an innocent creature, and went and appologized to the rest of it’s race. The creatues, in rage, lead a massive assult against the Bonda.with the choice to fight or be killed, the Bonda had to wipe out the race. In guilt the Bonda cried for 1000 days, and in legend, these tears made the giant river that covers the entire planet. The Bonda finaly realized that one innocent life lost was the mere starting point for many more. From then on they swore to hold nothing above an innocent life, and never ate meat again, despite being omnivores. They then took the skulls of the creatues that they were forced to kill, and wore them, as a constant reminder of the lives that are lost. It is now Bonda tradition to take the skull of any creatues they failed to protect and painfuly sow them to their bodies, as a reminder to protect. If one has no skulls on them for a period of ten years or more, they will be promoted to samurai. If they have no skulls in this period of time, they will be promoted to Suprme Vangaurd Paladin. Only Barodo has acheived this rank. The Grox are the ultimate enemy of the Bonda. However, they feel a strange sense of pity while fighting the Grox. The Grox are also strangley kind to them, being less hostile when they first communicated. Ranks and their conditions: Supreme Vanguard Paladin: 0 skulls for a period of 10 years, in addition to being wounded in battle and showing mercy when mercy is difficult. You must also have already had 15 years of weapon training. Samurai: 1 or 2 skulls for 10 years in addition to having 10 years of weapon training Paladin: 2 skulls for 10 years Elite Knight: 5 or less skulls for 10 years in addition to 5 years of weapon training. Knight: 5 or fewer skulls for 10 years Squire: An elite that has surpassed its peers and is under training with a knight. Elite: 10 or less skulls for 5 years Regular Soldier: Any Bonda that has enlisted in the military and does not fall into any other rank Banished: Any Bonda with 25 or more skulls will be dishonorably discharged from the military. Some of these banished has formed a league of criminals called the Rouge Bonda. They fight against the regular Bonda, and have painted themselves red. They are lead by Mr. B, brother of Barodo. Tibal: Bonda who have returned to their primitive ways so there will be no more technology for the Wolforum to steal. All tribes follow the skull system. Supreme Tribal: Tribal Bonda who were promoted to leader status. They are determined by which one can win a Sumo-esque tournament. Once promoted, they have complete control over all of the tribe, and are allowed to choose up to 2 personal slaves. Schoolars: Due to the Wolforum’s endangerment, they cloned themselves with Bonda DNA creating a creature with remarkable intelligence. Odd, since neither race has intelligence more than a few points above average. Vehicles: Bonda Troop Transport: A legged vehical that containes 3 seats for Bonda soilders, 2 back ones for the soilders, and the front seat is for the pilot. On the front of the vehical is a map screen that doubles as a shield . Torpedo Eagle: Spaceships Justice Star The Justice Star is a medium sized ship, with two rotating cannons beneath it's wings. It is said that it was created to be a parody of the Grox Ship. However, reports from Barodo says that it is based off of a starfish that is common on their planet. It can only contain 1 pilot, who must drive and man guns. That is why only knights are allowed to use it due to the amount of skill requered. Goverment and Religion The Bonda have a very loose system of Goverment. Due to the fact that the Wolforum rule them, and the Wolforum's neglectful nature, their goverment is a nonsensical combination of Democracy and Monarchy. Leaders are elected once every 3 years, but the votes often do not reach the Wolforum, causing Barodo to stay as the leader for many years. The Bonda are followers of Spode, but hate Zealots. As said by Tomedana "Anyone who uses the name of Spode for violence is a disgrace" The Bonda do not built temples. Most of them pray at their house. However, several cities choose a day of the month to united everyone in the village to pray together. Sometimes Barodo calls for a planet-wide prayer on Grell during times of need. Currencey and Economy Just like their goverment, the Bonda's currencey is very vague due to the Wolforum. They mostly use the Wolforum currencey, Tils, but since the Wolforum have never speciefied the value of Tils to the Bonda, it can be worth any value that the owner thinks. Due to this, the Bonda have a very unstable economy. If it was not for their massive amounts of Blue Spice and Titan Fruit, they would be broke. The lack of money consistancey has also left the Bonda unable to pay the Wolfourm's extreme taxes. Exports *Blue Spice-Blue Spice accounts for almost all of the Bonda Empire's economy. One quarter of their planets produce it *Gold-Some of the Bonda's planets contain a small amount of gold. The Bonda use their gold money for large projects and empire expansion *Red Spice-Most of the Bonda's planets contain red spice. Since its very low worth, the Bonda often use it as a food product in times of need *Yellow Spice-The Bondas have a decent amount of yellow spice. The Wolforum value yellow spice more than most empires, they use it to pay off their taxes *Titan Fruit-On the Bonda planet of Kilka, massive trees produce huge fruits called Titan Fruit. Despite being on only one planet, they are one of the Bonda's most important resource. The fruits can feed a city, or even be used as houses. They are paticaularly valued by new empires since it makes it very easy to build themselves up. Before sale, the Bonda will remove seeds so that they can continue to monopolize the fruit. Important Planets *Grell-The home planet of the Bonda, and their biggest producer of red spice. It also has the largest population of Bondas in the Galaxy. *Kilka- Kilka is the only known planet that produces Titan Fruit. It's massive trees also produce lumber and provide shelter. It contains green spice, but very little. *Gih-One of the Bonda's biggest Blue Spice producer. It also has large amounts of steel and factories, making it the prime producers of buildings and vehicals Naming Bondas are given 3 names at birth. Their first name is an adjective, such as Skuku, or brilliant. Their middle name is based of of acchievments of their family,such as Welel, or skulless. Last names are rarley given. Last names are given as expectations,or destinies. For example,Barodo was named Sokul Fatila,or born to be king. It is said that if you live up to your last name,you will be reincarnated as a God by Spode. However, if you fail to, it is said that you will be banished to the underworld. This is why they are so rarley given. Technology and Other Skills *Antigravity-The Bondas have made extreme contributions to Anti Gravity science, such as creating the first practical land vehical using Anti Gravity *Space Travel *Anti Matter Bombs *Wormhole Travel *Mind Synch-The Bonda have found a gene unique to their biology allowing them to connect minds with eachother. This ability is clumsy, and would often not work, making it difficult for the Bonda to use it. However, science has allowed them to use this ability on technology, allowing for the use of vehicals such as the one below to be piloted by 1 captain *Warp Drive *Maritial Arts-The Bonda are some of the greatest Martial Artists in the Galaxy. They have created many of the techniques used today in most militaries. One of their favorites is the Thunder Split. First they grab the opponet by the ankle, and toss them in the air. Then the leap towards them, and kick down, moving their bodies to create maximum graity. They use this gravity to land on the opponet with their energy centered around their foot, severly injuring or killing the opponet in one blow. The usage of this move also makes shooting a Bonda while they are performing this technique nearly impossible *Lightning Staff-The Bonda have invneted a spike that attaches to their back, allowing electricity to be added to their natural abilities such as rolling into a ball *Wormhole Generator-The Bonda have a machine that can create a brief wormhole.It is too small for use as of now, but exparaments continue to be made Combat Tomedana is their main general, and Barodo is their leader. Their srategy involves suppression and destruction. They use their spaceships and air vehicals to occupy the enemies and kill of their weaker warriors, while the Bonda fight them on foot, and more flood in from the troop transports. They also like to lead their opponets near water, so that they can trap them between them and their war boats Weapons and Ammo *Lightning Staff-See Technology *"Black Dragon" Rockets-The Black Dragon are the most commonly used missile for the Bonda. It is used in almost all missle using vehicals. It is narrow, black projective designed to piece through enemy armor and explode. It is smart enough to detonate only when inside of the ship, and strong enough to crack a mountian. However, it has a built in system that makes the missle only use the amount of force needed to destroy the target *Anti Laser-The Anti Laser is the oppisate of a laser. Instead of using energy to destroy the target, it drains the target of it's kinetic energy, rendering it imobile for a period of time. It is most commonly used on light vessles or troop transports. Bondas also use them for training or security in handheld form. It is useful, since it uses far less energy than a normal laser. Category:Species Category:Knight Category:Creatures Category:Empires Category:Race Category:Bonda